Needle-Point
Hey all, today I finished building my newest and what I consider my best poison deck so far, and I thought I'd share it with all of you. I'd just like to say, that the ideal version of this deck Does require upgrades And 6 Arsenics (Rare death weapon), so it will take time to build, just thought I'd warn you now, although I will list the unupgraded deck aswell incase you want to try it out for cheaper (: The Decks Okay, well first off, heres the Upgraded version of the deck... Mark of Death 12 Bone Towers 6 Deadly Poison 6 Arsenic (Upped) 5 BoneWalls (Upped) 5 Animate Weapon Now for the Unupgraded version of the deck... Mark of Air 12 Bone Pillars 6 Poison 6 Arsenic 5 BoneWall 5 Flying Weapon 'Edited Deck' I've found a more streamlined deck, the following deck is quite abit faster for drawing the cards you want, but less shielded... Mark of Death 10 Bone Towers 4 Deadly Poison 6 Arsenic (Upped) 4 BoneWall (Upped) 6 Animate Weapon Strategy This decks strategy is clean, simple and easy - Play all the pillars/towers, Play 1 Arsenic as soon as you can (Providing your not against an AI with Steal/Deflag - If this is so, then play a bonewall beforehand, as they're targeted before the weapon) After this, play your Animate Weapon/Flying Weapon, (Tip: Try and make sure you always have an Arsenic in the weapon slot, preferably with a shield aswell, incase of sudden permaneant destroyers) When you can no longer do anything with your Arsenics, start playing the Deadly Poison/Poison Strengths & Weaknesses The aim of this deck is to be fast and effective; It builds up cumulative poison damage every turn on the opponents health. However, as you've probably noticed, there are only 2 real ways of deploying this poison - Arsenics and Deadly Poison/Poison, the latter can;t really be stopped, as it's cheap quanta-wise, and cannot be destroyed like permaneants. That just leaves the Arsenics, which are quite possibly the most important cards in this deck - The main causes of damage/poison. The real danger for the Arsenics, I find, is when they're still in the weapon slot, as permaneant destroyers are easy and cheap to play, however, when the Arsenics are flying, unless they're reverse timed or devoured by a Already Grown Otyugh, they're pretty hard to get rid of. As for this decks defenses - The bonewalls are pretty effective, in how they have to be destroyed or stolen singularly, the only problem these face are large swarms of strong monsters that, (hopefully) you'll be fast enough to beat with your damage and poison. The only real threat to these shields I've found are FFQ Decks, as they're often faster than our damage deployment. Thanks for reading this far if you have, and, trying the deck out if you can..But look at it this way - Atleast if you can't do it on your account right now, you could give it a go on the trainer if you wanted to. ( Http://www.elementsthegame.com/trainer.html ). Wiki Name - I2azor I3lade x Elements Chat - RagingHybrid x Comments Feel free to leave any comments/constructive critism you find nessercary right below here, or post it on the discussions page for this deck, thanks again :D Category:Poison Decks Category:Poison